


Save It for Later

by undeadcannibal



Series: Devilish Kinks [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero and you need to discuss your boundaries together... when he returns. </p><p>(2. Discovering Boundaries - Nero/Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save It for Later

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I really cut corners with this one because I had little inspiration for it! x x 
> 
> This series is based off of phandom-doodle 's 100 Kinks challenge on tumblr. 
> 
> If you've any suggestions or anything else you want to share, don't hesitate to comment. Thanks for reading!

“Alright, first things first. Boundaries. We’ve got to have ‘em and know ‘em.”

Nero looked at you curiously, seated at the edge of the bed, still getting dressed after having spent the night at your place. “Shouldn’t we have done that last night when we were… you know.” 

You sighed dramatically and plopped yourself down near him, tugging at hem of his jeans childishly. “Yeah, I suppose we could have. But, would you have wanted to spend your first night here, in my bed, going over kink-boundaries when we hadn’t even done the do yet?”

“Uh,” He shook his head slightly at your description of the act but chose not to comment on it. “Well, I mean, even though I didn’t mind how it turned out, I wouldn’t have been against going over some boundaries either. Just to be safe you know.” He glanced down at Devil Bringer subconsciously before turning to face you. “I-- when I come back we can talk about this some more, okay? Just, I’ve, I got to--” 

You laughed and shook your head before sitting up and silencing his rambling with a quick kiss. “It’s alright. I know. You’ve got demon hunter things to do, saving people and keeping this place safe and all, I don’t mind. Just… try to be careful, alright? When you come back, I’d love it if we could discuss boundaries together with you in one piece.” 

Nero stared at you for a few moments before his lips twitched upwards slightly, offering you a smile for a brief moment. “Yeah. I will.”


End file.
